


New Ways of Speaking & sweetness and light [PODFICS]

by bessyboo



Category: DCU, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted kisses for assorted characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ways of Speaking & sweetness and light [PODFICS]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Meme Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186187) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Runs 1:16 & 1:26. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

New Ways of Speaking  
  
 **MP3 [1.16MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/New%20Ways%20Of%20Speaking.mp3) (right-click/save as)

sweetness and light  
  
 **MP3 [1.32MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/sweetness%20and%20light.mp3) (right-click/save as)

Peck on the Lips Anthology  
* **Audiobook (M4B) [24.86MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/A%20Peck%20on%20the%20Lips.m4b) (right-click/save as)  
*Contains 10 tracks total, with contributions by [cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/) and [nickelmountain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/) as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time, [nickelmountain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/) posted a community ad in [](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/)**amplificathon** calling for sign-ups for a femmeslash fest anthology. And I offhandedly said, "hey, lemme know if you want a podbook  & cover art!"
> 
> Fast forward a month and a half. I get a message saying, "Hey, uh, I'm posting this anthology in 24 hours. Got time to make a cover and podbook still? :D?" And I go, "...wait whut. Which anthology now? OH WAIT RIGHT. 24 hours?! O.o damn, sure, you caught me on a good night."
> 
> SO I'm going about, making the cover art, as you do, and then I go to download the MP3s to compile the actual book. And I'm like, "DAYUM, only 8 stories recorded by the 2 mods? SAD FACE DDD: WHERE IS THE FEMMESLASH LOVE, DUDES?!!" And it just so happened that I had recently read [Rubynye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/)'s lovely little drabble collection with plenty of femmeslash, and so I go, "*checks watch* Yeah, sure, I've got time." I dash a permission message off to [Rubynye](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/), and before I've even finished recording the second drabble, I've gotten a message back giving me the go-ahead. They're so tiny, and barely required any editing--in the end, the podficcing process for both of them put together took less than half the time it took me to finish the cover!
> 
> ...so all in all, that was a productive night ;)
> 
> For more information about the Peck on the Lips Anthology, including a complete track listing and a download of all the MP3s in ZIP form, see [this](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html) post.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/77378.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
